pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Metang
Vs. Metang is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/26/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Max, Brendan and Wendy arrive at the bicycle rental shop, to get ready to go onto the Cycling Road. Wendy: Ooh, ooh! Brendan! Let’s get a two-person bike! It’d be so romantic! Brendan: Yeah, that would be fun. Ian, you wouldn’t mind riding a double with Max, would you? Max: Hey, I can ride a bike by myself! Besides, we’d never be able to keep up with Ian on a bike anyway. They go into the rental shop, looking around at the different bikes. Ian goes straight to the corner, the others looking confused. Wendy: What’s he doing? Brendan: Who knows? I bet he’s looking for the most rundown bike here. Attendant: Hello! Can I help you find something? The female attendant comes over, smiling at them. Brendan smiles back to her, Wendy getting a jealous expression. Brendan: Hey there. We were looking to rent a few bikes. Two, maybe three depending on what that guy is doing over there. Attendant: The guy, over there? The attendant spots Ian in the corner, inspecting a rusted over unicycle. The attendant gasps and points at him. Attendant: You! The Unicyclist! Max: Unicyclist? Attendant: He was here a few years ago, and he rented a unicycle to cross the Cycling Road due to there being no other bikes available. He defeated the biker gang that rules the road, them settling down afterwards. He’s legendary on this road. I don’t know if you recognize me, but my name is Alesia. Wendy: Is he a crazy person? Or a circus clown? Brendan: Honestly, this doesn’t surprise me. Ian: Mind if I rent this one? Alesia: Oh, you can keep it! It hasn’t been touched since you last left it. Ian: Really? Thanks. Beldum: Beldum! Alesia giggles excitedly, as she draws her smart phone, snapping a selfie with Ian holding the Unicycle. She then turns her attention back to the others, going over to them. Alesia: So, it’d be two bikes? A double and a single, I take it? Brendan: Yep. A kid’s bike for the little one. Max: Hey! Alesia: Oh, I’m sorry! But we don’t have any bikes of his size. He’d have to ride on the two person bike. Wendy: Aw, man! I wanted to ride with Brendy, though! Wendy clings to Brendan’s arm, giving Alesia a glare as she does. Brendan: Hey, it’s okay. We can get together afterwards. Max: (Smugly) Don’t worry, Wendy. I’ll take good care of “Brendy” for you. Brendan: (Irritated) You little. Alesia: Good. Now, pick out your bikes, and we can discuss payment. Brendan: Uh, right. Brendan pulls out his wallet, opening it to find it empty. He gives off a pensive sigh, as Max pouts at him. Max: Don’t tell me you spent all your money shopping in Celadon City?! Wendy: Of course not! (She giggles) I didn’t have any money to begin with! Brendan: Heh-heh. Hey, Ian. Think you can spot me? The group looks, seeing Ian and Beldum were gone. Brendan: Uh… Max: Hold on. I’ll call him. Max pulls out his phone, opening it up, dialing Ian’s number. The phone rings for a minute, before it goes to an automatic voice messaging system. Max: Uh, did we teach him how to set up a voice mail? Wendy: Did we really have to do that? Max: You saw how he handled that thing the first time! Wendy: Oh, yeah. Alesia: Don’t worry. You can work off your debt by doing community service! Brendan: Uh, since we don’t have money, I guess we don’t have a choice. Wendy: What?! But, you’re a famous coordinator! Surely you wouldn’t have to do mundane labor! Brendan: Relax! How bad can it be? End Scene Brendan uses a poking stick to pick up a piece of trash, placing it in a trash bag. Wendy and Max are doing the same, the group in a patch of land in the middle of the Cycling Road bridge. Their rented bicycles are parked nearby, with Alesia sitting on a bike of her own, sharing her selfie on Poké Media. Alesia: Way to go, guys! Just clean this up, and your debt will be paid! Max: I can’t believe I got dragged into this. Wendy: Ew! It’s so gross! Nasty! Brendan, I don’t wanna do this anymore! Brendan: (Sighs) Okay. Time get serious with this. I was going to save this for the next contest, but now is as good a time as any to reveal it. Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: Alright, Spinda! Show off your new Psychic! Spinda glows with a blue outline, as it raises its ears into the air. The trash in the area all floats up into the air, then guides it to their trash bags. Wendy: Wow! Your Spinda learned Psychic! That’s incredible! That’ll be very useful in your future contests! Max: You couldn’t have done this earlier? Brendan: Hey! Wendy: When did you teach Spinda Psychic? Brendan: Just a little before meeting you. I thought of it after my last contest. Alesia: Great! Now, we take this to the dump and you’ll be good to go! The group drops the trash in the dumpster, as Alesia waves them off. Brendan and Max ride their two person bike off, as Wendy pouts as she watches Brendan ride ahead of her. Wendy: (Sulking) No fair. I wanted to bike with him. Max: Ha ha! Try again next time! Brendan: Hey, don’t rub it in twerp! A large biker gang appears, forming a blockade. Brendan and Wendy come to a stop, as Cue Ball Ryder comes out in front. Ryder: Hey there kiddies. We challenge you to a battle! Brendan: Uh, come again? Tyra: We’re like, in training right now. Chopper: We saw on Poké Media that the trainer who defeated us three years ago has returned. So, we’re challenging anyone who comes through, in order to build up our strength to take him on. Wendy: So, do we have to battle? Ryder: Not if you don't want you. The last time we forced trainers to battle us, we got our butts kicked by that guy. Brendan: Well, I’m in. I accept your challenge! Wendy, how about a tag battle with me? Wendy: Eh?! Me?! (Blushing profusely) W-w-w-w-w-w-with you?! Max: If you want to become a stronger trainer, then battling with Brendan would be a good way to do it. I haven’t seen you two train much yet. Brendan: Hey! There haven’t been any contests to prepare for yet! This is the perfect opportunity to practice. What do you say? Brendan smiles at Wendy, offering her his hand. Wendy blushes, reaching for it. Tyra: Oh, gee! A girly girl. More focused on her crush than battling. Wendy’s blush turns to anger, focusing her glare at Tyra. Wendy: What?! Ugh, fine! I accept! Brendan, Wendy, Chopper and Tyra take their positions, Ryder acting as the referee. Ryder: This is a tag battle with no substitutions! The winner will be the team with Pokémon still able to battle! Chopper: Go, Pinsir! Tyra: Hitmonchan! Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Wendy: Uh, Roselia. Go! The four choose their Pokémon, Roselia sparkling as she comes out of the Pokéball. Chopper: Ooh. Shiny. Tyra: Don’t let that distract you. Hitmonchan, go for a Fire Punch! Brendan: Spinda, stop it with Psychic! Hitmonchan charges forward, fist lit ablaze. Spinda glows and uses Psychic, catching Hitmonchan and sending it flying back. Chopper: Pinsir, go for a Brick Break! Wendy: Uh, we’ve got this, Roselia! Use Poison Sting? Roselia: (Nervous) Roseli. Roselia fires Poison Sting, Pinsir charging straight through them. Pinsir swings its arm in a chopping motion, striking Roselia hard, sending her flying backwards. Brendan: Spinda, push Pinsir back with Water Pulse! Spinda fires a stream of water, washing Pinsir back. Hitmonchan shakes off his damage, angry. Tyra: That’s the way, Hitmonchan! Mach Punch! Chopper: X-Scissor! Brendan: Wendy, get ready to attack. Wendy: Eh?! Brendan: Spinda, catch them both with Psychic! Wendy: Oh, oh I got it! Roselia, hit them with Poison Sting! Hitmonchan speeds in with a glowing blue fist, while Pinsir forms a purple energy X. Spinda catches the two with Psychic, as Roselia fires Poison Sting at both of them. Spinda blasts the two back, Hitmonchan defeated. Tyra: No! Fighting types beat Normal types! Brendan: But lose to Psychic moves. Wendy: Brendan, that was amazing! Brendan: Why, thank you. But this was part you as well. And we’re not done yet. Chopper: So glad you noticed! Pinsir, use Guillotine! Pinsir appears in front of Spinda and Roselia, which are standing right next to each other. Pinsir bends over, as light blue energy pincers forms over its own. They extend out, Spinda and Roselia trapped in between them. Pinsir closes it, the Guillotine striking Spinda and Roselia, causing an explosion. When the smoke fades, Roselia is defeated, though Spinda stays standing. Wendy: Aawwww! I lost! Chopper: Hey, how come Spinda’s still standing? That was a one-hit KO move! Max: Guillotine only works on a Pokémon at a lower level than the user. This means that Spinda is at a higher level than your Pinsir. Brendan: Thank you, Max! You’re too kind! Go! Use Feint Attack! Spinda spins and teleports, appearing in Pinsir’s face and kicking it away. Pinsir skids along the road, defeated. Chopper: Nuts! Well, at least it beat at least one Pokémon. Ryder: Not bad. A little experience at the least. Brendan: Spinda, that was awesome! Spinda: Spinda! Ryder: Well, thanks for battling my guys. They are my top two. You mind if I battle you real quick? Brendan: Sure. Go for it. Biker: Boss! It’s him! It’s the Unicyclist! Ryder: What?! Everyone gasps in amazement, as they all turn to look. Heading towards them is Ian, riding on his unicycle. Beldum floats by his side. Brendan: Ian?! Max: But, he left long ago! I figured he made it to Fuchsia City by now! Wendy: I guess he’s not as fast and impatient as you thought he was. Ian: Huh? Ian pulls up to the large gathering of bikers, slowing down. He alternates between pedaling back and forth, to keep his balance. Ian: Surprised you guys are still here. Max: What about you?! You left way ahead of us! Brendan: Yeah! You left us behind to pay the bill! Ian: I didn’t have to pay for the unicycle as they gave it to me. It took me forever to restore this thing to a ridable condition. Wendy: Then how come you didn’t answer your phone?! Ian: Phone? Ian reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out his phone. He looks at it anxiously, as he sees the text “1 missed call.” Ian: Huh. You know, I thought phones had ringers. Ryder: Uh, is yours off? Ian: I don’t know. Haven’t taken the time to figure it out yet. Wendy: (Sighs) Must I teach you how to use that technology? It’s super easy! Ryder: Forget all that! Ian looks at Ryder, who is stoked up. Ryder: For three years, I’ve been training. Waiting for the day that you would dare return to our territory, and challenge us again! Ian: Who are you? The bikers all gasp in astonishment, as Ryder starts tearing up. Ryder: You don’t remember me? I’m Ryder! The biker gang that you thrashed when you crossed this road the first time? Ian: Doesn’t ring a bell. The biker gang all yell in disappointment, upset and angry at the same time. Ryder’s tears turn into a cry of rage. Ryder: Urrrrgh! You’re going to pay for that! I challenge you to a rematch! Ian: Okay. Beldum. Beldum: Bel. Beldum floats in front of Ian, eager to battle. Ryder: Now, it’s time for revenge! Go, Golem! Ryder throws his Pokéball, choosing Golem. Golem: Go! Ian: Take Down. Ryder: Golem, use Bulldoze! Beldum shoots forward with Take Down, as Golem stomps the ground, it bulging. The bulge travels along the ground, rising and slamming into Beldum. Beldum flips repeatedly, before catching itself. Beldum shoots down for Take Down again. Ryder: Golem, leap into the air and catch it! Then, Heavy Slam! Golem leaps into the air, grabbing Beldum as it goes for Take Down. Golem then spins and holds Beldum underneath it, glowing yellow as it crashes it into the ground. Golem rolls out, Beldum floating out of the hole. Brendan: Heavy Slam? Max: It does more damage if the user is heavier than the opponent. But since it’s a Steel type move, it still won’t do as much against Beldum. Wendy: So, why doesn’t Ian use a different move? Max: Beldum can only use Take Down. Wendy: Eh?! Ian chose a Pokémon that can only use one move?! Ian: Go, Take Down! Ryder: Ha! This victory is as good as mine! Golem, Stone Edge! Golem slams its fist to the ground, blue outlined stones breaking out of the ground. Beldum charges through several of them, before it starts slowing down, veering to the side as it drops to the ground, groaning. Max: Come on, Beldum! Brendan: You can do it Beldum! Tyra: That’s the way, boss! Chopper: Make that punk remember us! Wendy: Looks like Ian’s not invincible after all. Even he can’t win with such a Pokémon. Ian: Beldum. Beldum: Bel? Ian: (Smiles) Can you keep going? Beldum: (Nodding) Bel! The white outline of a flashback occurs, showing Steven speaking to Beldum. Steven: Beldum, do you remember Ian? You battled him that one time way back then? Beldum: (Intrigued) Bel? Steven: I want you to help him obtain his dream. He dreams of becoming Champion, and I believe that he can do it. Will you help him for me? Beldum: (Determined) Bel! Bel! Steven: Heh. I hope for the day where I get to battle against you and Ian. To see how strong you’ve grown together. The scene returns to the present, as Beldum floats off the ground, with a determined expression. Beldum: BEL! Beldum glows blue, as spiraling energy swirls around it. Everyone gasps in amazement, as Beldum evolves into Metang. Metang: Metang! Wendy: It evolved?! Max: Into a Metang! Brendan: Never underestimate Ian! (Ian scans Metang.) Pokédex: Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Beldum. When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power. Ryder: Doesn’t matter! I’m still going to win! Golem, use Hammer Arm! Ian: Metal Claw! Golem’s arm glows white, as Metang’s claws extend out with silver energy claws. Golem and Metang clash their attacks, Golem dropping to its knee afterwards. Metang then shoots skyward, repositioning itself directly above Golem. Ian: Take Down! Metang dives head on at Golem, which looks up in terror at the approaching Pokémon. Metang crashes into Golem, cratering the ground underneath it. Metang floats out, as Golem is defeated. Ryder: No! Three years wasted! I still can’t beat him! Wendy: How did he do that? Beldum didn’t stand a chance against it! Max: But, Metang overpowered it with ease! Ian pedals over to Metang, stroking it. Ian: Nicely done. You definetely wanted to win that one. Metang: Mee! All the bikers are on their knees, crying. Ryder has his face buried into his arm, trying to hide the tears. Ryder: Boy, you defeated me again. I bow my head to your skills. Ian: You weren’t bad yourself. I’d be interested in coming back to battle you again. Ryder: (Terrified) Really? Then, then, (Gaining confidence) I’ll have to train even harder! I’ll train for the day when I get the chance to defeat you! Ian: You do that. Main Events * Ian gets a unicycle. * Brendan's Spinda is revealed to have learned Psychic. * Ian's Beldum evolves into Metang, learning Metal Claw. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Alesia * Ryder * Tyra * Chopper * Steven (flashback) Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's, evolves) * Metang (Ian's, newly evolved) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Roselia (Wendy's) * Pinsir (Chopper's) * Hitmonchan (Tyra's) * Golem (Ryder's) Trivia * This episode references back to the episode Vs. Hitmonchan, the last time Ian traveled along the Cycling Road. * Poké Media is a play on Social Media. * The idea of using the phone and Poké Media to advance the story didn't come until trying to incorporate the cell phones into the story. * This episode starts the running gag of Ian having difficulties with his phone. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc